


IC3PEAK One-shots

by Mehgan



Category: IC3PEAK
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Cuddles, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Fluffy Ending, Mistress, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehgan/pseuds/Mehgan
Summary: So this started off as one shot fic I wrote for a group chat but then I kept writing more one shots so now we are going to have a book of one shots.
Relationships: Anastasia Kreslina/Nikolay Kostylev, Nastya Kreslina/Nick Kostylev
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

There once was a little girl name Nastya....  
And she was a beautiful little girl. She had the most unique eyes. One day at school, she met a boy named Nick who also goes by Koyla.  
These two children quickly became the best of friends. They would do everything together. They would go outside and play in the dirt. They would take turns pushing each other on the swings. They would never leave each other's side.  
Sometimes when Koyla was sad, Nastya would sing songs for him. They would sing together for hours and dance around the room, even after they were told to be quiet. Eventually they grew up and became inseparable  
They started making music together. They both loved music so much. The only thing they loved more than the music they made together was each other. They decided to move in together. They would always stare at each other and smile. Whenever Nastya saw Koyla, her heart did a funny little dance. Whenever Koyla saw Nastya, his stomach got beautiful butterflies.  
One day Koyla and Nastya went on a walk together in a beautiful garden. Nastya loved to look at the beautiful flowers. "Koyla come look at these flowers over here!" She grabbed him by the hand and skipped with him over to the flowers. "Aren't they beautiful Koyla?" she asks.  
"Yes Nastya. But they aren't nearly as beautiful as you."  
Nastya blushed and looked down at their hands that were still together. Koyla finally decided that he had to tell her the truth.   
"Nastya, I remember when we were younger, and we first met. I'm so glad we became friends. But I don't want to be just friends anymore. I want you to be my girlfriend."  
Nastya looked up at him and smiled. She stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a sweet kiss. Fireworks sparked and Koyla's and Nastya's hearts were both beating out of their chests. They eventually pulled away.  
"So is that a yes?" Koyla asks.  
Nastya gives a sweet giggle.  
"That's a yes, my dear."  
Time went by and they grew closer. They would go on romantic dates. They would dance outside in the snow. They would both pour their hearts out at the concerts, knowing that afterwards, they could wrap up in each other's arms. One beautiful day, they decided to go on a walk in the garden where they first kissed.  
"Nastya I have a flower for you!" he says, putting it in her hair gently.   
"Thank you Koyla! Let me find one for you!" Nastya says, turning around to look for a flower for him.  
"Nastya, I have a question for you." Koyla tells her while she is busy looking for a flower.  
"Yes Koyla?" she asks, not yet turning around.  
"Nastya," he says.  
She turns around and he's on one knee. She gasps and her hands fly over her mouth.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Yes! I would love to marry you!" Nastya exclaims.  
Koyla puts the beautiful ring on her finger, and they both kiss. Once they pull away, Nastya looks at the ring.  
"It's just beautiful, Koyla!" she says.  
"Yes but not as beautiful as you, my love"  
"I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous? It's Nick. We've been friends forever. Calm down Nastya," she says, pacing back and forth. Her wedding gown was absolutely beautiful. A white dress with elegant details that fit her perfectly.   
"Oh my! It's time! Ok ok you can do this Nastya."  
As Nastya walks down the aisle, Koyla can't stop staring at her. Tears begin to form in his eyes. Once she reaches the end of the aisle, they join hands.  
Koyla and Nastya begin to say their vows.  
"Koyla, you are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have been there through the ups and downs. You support me through everything. We have each other's backs always. It's us against the world, and we're winning. I know no one will ever tear us apart. I can't wait to be your wife. I love you," Nastya says, her voice wavering.  
Koyla looks into Nastya's multicolored eyes and begins to say his vows.  
"Nastya, I remember the first time I ever saw you. I knew that we were meant to be together, wherever this journey of life takes us. You are my sunshine. I don't know how I would live without you. Every breath I breathe is for you. I can't wait to be your husband. I love you Nastya," Koyla says.  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
They look deeply into each other's eyes and lean in. They close their eyes and their lips meet. They feel like the only people on Earth and want this moment to last forever.  
Time passes by. Nastya and Koyla are sitting together in their home while looking at the little bundle of joy in Nastya's arms. The little baby, named Oceania, opens her eyes. They are blue and brown, just like Nastya's. She reaches her little hands up to play with the end of Nastya's braid.  
"I think she likes your hair, sweetheart," Koyla says with a slight smirk.  
They both look at each other and smile softly. They then look down at their sweet, adorable daughter. The baby coos at them.  
"Awww how sweet," Nastya says.  
"I think she gets it from her mother," Koyla laughs.  
"I hope she grows up knowing how much we love her," Nastya says worriedly.  
"We'll make sure of it darling, I promise. We're in this together. The three of us."  
They lean in and give each other a sweet kiss. The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastya has a nightmare.

Koyla woke up to a heart wrenching scream coming from directly next to him. It was his beloved wife, Nastya.  
"Nastya, baby, wake up!" Koyla says while trying to gently shake her awake.  
"What? What's going on?" tiredly asks Nastya, opening her eyes.  
"Do you not remember? You were having a nightmare and you were screaming. I was scared for you," he says, taking Nastya into his arms and tenderly rubbing circles into her back.  
"I think I'm starting to remember. We were together like we always are. It was the perfect day. Then some terrible men came and took you away from me. I was so frightened and just wanted you back," she says, tears starting to trickle down her pale face.  
"Do not worry my love. Nothing can tear us apart. I promise you that. You are my heart and I do not know what I would do without you," Koyla tells her.   
Koyla's words soothe her like they usually do when she has these nightmares. At first, he didn't know how to console the girl, but slowly over time he has learned how to speak to her when she is in this rare, fragile state. He hates seeing his wife this way and would do anything to make these nightmares stop.   
"Nast, would you like some tea, my sun?" he asks, hoping it would help calm her nervousness even more and possibly lull her back to sleep.  
"I would love some, my dear. Thank you," Nastya says.  
"Anything for you. I care deeply for you and would do anything to help you," Koyla says, meaning every word he says. He turns to walk away.  
"Koyla?" Nastya asks.  
"Yes Nastya?"  
"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fan kisses Koyla, and Nastya gets mad.

"Baby, you know that meant nothing to me. She was just a fan who took it too far!" Koyla tries to reason with Nastya.  
"Yes, but you just laughed it off!" Nastya yells at him.  
"How am I supposed to react to that? I was shocked!" he argues back.  
"Maybe tell her that it's not ok! Something! Anything! She just kissed you and you didn't even react besides laughing!" Nastya tries to storm away, but Nick grabs her arm before she can.   
The look in his eyes makes her melt. It's one full of love, but it's also tinted with something else. Anger? No, that's not it. Dominance? That's more like it. Just that look alone puts Nastya deep into subspace.  
"You have the right to be mad, but you're not going to stomp away from me. Understand?"  
If Nastya wasn't already in subspace, she would have been by the words and tone he just used. He looks at her expectantly, and she realizes she hasn't responded.  
"Yes Daddy, I understand." And she drops to her knees.  
"Good girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koyla is the sub and Nastya is his mistress.

"Remember - green for me to keep going, yellow for me to slow down, and red for me to stop. You understand that baby?" Nastya asks Koyla, gently petting his head. She could tell he was already deep into subspace, but she needed to make sure he understood.

"Yes Mistress, I understand," says Koyla, already pulling against the ropes against his wrists. He wanted to touch her so badly. He could easily get out of his restraints, but he liked to obey his mistress. He liked the praise that he got, and he liked being a good boy.

Nastya reached her hand towards Nick and he rested his face on her soft hand. He let out a soft sigh of contentment, a sure sign he was in subspace. Nastya then slowly removed her hand.

"Good boy. Then let's begin."

Nastya walks over to the nightstand where the flogger is and picks it up. She walks back over to where Nick is sitting. She drags the leather over Koyla's bare back slowly. She begins to slowly circle him like a shark hunting its prey.

"You're such a good boy. It's slightly ironic that you like the punishments of a well," she leans down right in front of his face, just centimeters away from him, "of such a bad boy."

Nastya snaps the flogger like a whip. The leather hits Koyla's back and leaves a stinging sensation. His pale skin now has red blotches from where the flogger made contact.

"Say thank you Mistress. Use your manners. I've taught you better than this," Nastya says sharply.

"Thank you Mistress," Koyla says, taking in every sensation that he can. The sweet stinging of his back. The ropes binding his wrists. The sound of Nastya slowly circling around him, her platform boots causing an echo. Nastya's perfume. The sight of Nastya. Nastya. Nastya. Nastya.

Nastya slowly lifts Koyla's chin up. He didn't even realize he was looking down. He looks deep into her multicolored eyes and feels like she's looking deep into her soul.

"Oh baby, how I love to wreck you. It's so easy too," Nastya says, suddenly dropping his chin.

She walks back over to the nightstand and puts the flogger back in its original place. She then faces Koyla again. His eyes can't look anywhere but at her. She slowly begins to take off all of her clothes piece by piece. She does it at such an antagonizingly slow pace that Nick wants to break out of his restraints. He doesn't though because he's a good boy. Her good boy. 

Once Nastya has removed her last article of clothing, she walks over to Koyla and stops right in front of him. They lock eyes.

"I need your color baby. I won't continue without knowing that you're okay," Nastya says.

"I'm green. So green. Please continue," Koyla manages to get out with his hoarse voice. Nastya just nods.

She slowly lowers herself onto his cock and sighs. She begins to bounce slowly and lets out a loud moan. Koyla, on the other hand, tries to bite his lip so Nastya cannot hear his moans.

"Please let me hear you baby. Be a good boy and let me hear you," Nastya commands him. Nastya picks up the pace and Koyla moans loudly.

"That's it baby. My sweet boy. So good for your mistress. You're mine and only mine." Nastya starts kissing Koyla's neck and leaving hickeys all over his neck. Her way of showing that she owns him. Nastya then looks up at him and kisses him deeply. With that, Koyla can't take anymore and cums deep inside of Nastya. While he is riding the wave of his own orgasm, Nastya cums as well with a loud moan.

After they both come down off of their high, Nastya unties Koyla and looks at him.

"Are you okay baby? Did I wear you out?" she asks worriedly.

"You know you always do Nast," he chuckles sleepily.

"That's Mistress to you. Now let's cleaned up so you can go to bed baby boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a sweet ending and a spicy ending!

You wake up in the morning to the sun shining through the blinds over the window. It was awfully bright, so you turn over onto your other side to see Nastya already awake. A soft smile dons her face as she looks at you.

"Did you sleep well baby?" Nastya asks you, slowly dragging her fingers up and down your arm. You shiver slightly, and she laughs. Nastya knows how sensitive you are, and she tends to take advantage of this fact.

"I slept very well. Especially since you were next to me," you say to your girlfriend. 

You lean into Nastya's touch, loving the feeling of her hands on your skin. Nastya moves to get closer to you and lays her head on your chest. She looks up at you through dainty eyelashes. The sun hits her face at just the right angles. You swear that she is the most beautiful human to ever exist. You often feel inferior compared to her, not because of anything Nastya has said, but simply because you've always viewed yourself badly.

"Nastya, why do you love me?" you ask her. Nastya looks shocked to hear this question.

"Why do I love you? Well Y/N, why wouldn't I love you? You're absolutely perfect," she tells you. 

Nastya gently grasps your hand and says, "I want to show you how much I love you."

~SWEET ENDING~

Nastya hops up out of bed and helps you up as well. She starts leading you downstairs.

"Nastya, what are we doing?" you ask her.

"You aren't going to do anything, dear Y/N. I'm going to make you breakfast, and we're going to watch your favorite movie," Nastya tells you.

"Well what about Koyla? What if he wants some breakfast?" you ask, trying to be considerate of what he wants as well.

"Babe. Sweetie. He will be fine. He's a grown man and can take care of himself. If he wants something, he can make something. This is all about you. I want you to relax. So tell me. What do you want for breakfast?" 

"Well... Can we have pancakes?" you ask hopefully.

"Of course we can, my love," she says.

While in the kitchen, Nastya starts getting out all the needed things to make pancakes. You take a seat at the bar and start to feel bad just watching her make the pancakes by herself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" you ask Nastya.

Nastya sets down the bowl she was holding, turns to you, and says, "Y/N, I'm sure. This is all for you. And I'm not taking no for an answer." 

"If you say so, Nastya," you giggle.

"Well I do say so," Nastya says proudly, turning back around and picking the bowl up again.

Nastya starts swaying slightly and sings softly. Her angelic voice soothes you more than anything ever could. You get up slowly as to not make any noises. You gently wrap your arms around her waist, and Nastya lets out a little gasp of surprise. You laugh a bit and smirk at her shocked noise. You continue to sway gently with her as she stirs the ingredients to make the pancake batter. Nastya sets the bowl down and turns around to look at you.

"Is something wrong Nast-" She cuts you off with a sweet kiss. Her lips are so soft that you can't think of anything else but her. Nastya pulls away, and you let out a small sigh.

"Dance with me," she whispers.

Nastya and you start by slow dancing, but then she takes your hand and spins you around. You both start dancing silly, and this causes you both to laugh. You start embrace each other again, enjoying each other's touch. 

After a while of standing like that, Nastya looks up and says, "The pancakes! I forgot I was making pancakes!"

Nastya quickly starts making the pancakes again, and you sit back down on the bar stool. While making the pancakes, Nastya makes a determined face. Squinted eyes with her tongue sticking out of her mouth just slightly. You can't help but smile at how adorable she is.

Nastya puts the last pancake on the plate and looks back at you with a smile. She picks up the plate with all the pancakes, grabs your hand, and sits you down on the couch. After you sit down, she starts rummaging through the movie collection. While you watch her look for your favorite movie, you take a bite out of a pancake.

"Mmmmmm Nastya these pancakes are so good. Thank you so much for making them for me, baby," you say.

"You're welcome Y/N. Now, are you ready to watch your favorite movie of all time?" she asks you.

"Only if you watch it with me," you tell her.

"Of course I'll watch it with you. Don't be silly," Nastya says.

Nastya puts the movie in and sits down on the couch with you. You both decide to snuggle as much as possible without knocking the plate of pancakes off your lap. 

Koyla walks into the room, observes the situation, and walks back out.

"I think it was too much cuteness," you giggle.

"Anything that you do is cute, so probably," Nastya says.

"Awww thank you Nastya," you say.

"It's true," she winks.

You both sit quietly and watch the movie while you are quietly eating your pancakes. You look at Nastya and smile. She can sense you looking at her, so she turns to you with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that this is what life is all about. Eating amazing food while watching an amazing movie with my amazing girlfriend," you say.

"I couldn't agree more," Nastya agrees.

~SPICY ENDING~  
~Nastya gently grasps your hand and says, "I want to show you how much I love you."~

Nastya presses a small kiss to your neck, making chills run down your spine. You tilt your head back so she has more access to more of your neck. You feel her starting to suck on your neck, and you let out a small moan. You can feel Nastya smile against your skin. You bite your lip to try to keep your moans in. 

"Don't bite your lip, baby. I wanna hear your pretty little voice," Nastya commands.

You feel Nastya's hands start to travel under your shirt, and you let out a small gasp. Her hands are so warm and feel so soft and nice on your skin. You lean your head back and sigh softly.

"Lift your arms up," Nastya tells you. You do as she says, and she quickly takes your shirt and bra off.

"A little eager, aren't we?" you giggle. Nastya gives you a look that is obviously supposed to be intimidating, but it just turns you on even more. That look just encourages you to keep taunting her.

Nastya swiftly takes your pants and underwear off and puts her hands on your hips.

"Seems like someone is very eager," you taunt Nastya, hoping to rile her up even more. Suddenly there's a hand around your throat, and the other hand is gripping your hip harshly.

"Princess, you're being a little brat. Better watch what you say before I decide to tie you up with a vibrator deep inside you and leave you here, screaming my name and begging for me to fuck you," Nastya whispers in your ear. This causes you to whimper which, in turn, causes Nastya to smirk.

Nastya's hand slowly leaves your throat. Her slender fingers start to travel down your body. You start to shake slightly in anticipation.

"Seems like someone is very eager," Nastya says smugly, mocking your earlier statement. She looks into your eyes and sees how badly you want this, but she also sees how shy you are. She gives you a sweet kiss that would leave you breathless if you weren't feeling that way already.

While Nastya is kissing you, you feel a long, slender finger slip inside of you. You moan into the kiss. Nastya smirks, knowing that she did this to you. She starts moving her finger slowly at first, and then she starts to move quicker.

She pulls away from the kiss to breathe and smugly says, "God, baby. You're so wet. Just for me, my little princess." This causes you to blush a bright red.

"You're so cute when you blush," Nastya says and adds another finger deep inside of you. She starts attacking your neck with hickeys.

"These marks are to show that you are mine, princess," Nastya tells you. You were already a mess, but if these words didn't cause you to become even more of a mess...

Nastya adds another finger and starts moving her hand even faster. You know at this point that you won't be able to last much longer. You're a moaning mess, and everything Nastya does drives you closer to the edge.

Nastya removes the hand that was on your hip and moves it to your neck again, choking you with just the right amount of pressure to make you see stars. You manage to let out a small moan, and Nastya smirks at you. She leans over you, right by your ear.

"Go ahead, babygirl. Cum for me," she says while applying just the right amount of force to your throat.

At that moment, you can't take anymore. You let out a breathy moan and cum hard. 

Your eyes are going in and out of focus. You are trying to steady your breathing. Nastya looks concerned.

"Are you okay, my love?" she asks worriedly.

"Yes, Nastya. I'm okay," you say, still trying to catch your breath.

"That good, huh?" she asks.

"Yes," you laugh a little.

Your breathing steadies. You look at Nastya, and she is smiling at you. You realize that she is still probably turned on, and you feel guilty.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Nastya?" you ask her.

"No, Y/N. This was all about you. I wanted to show you how much I love you, my dear," Nastya says sweetly.

"Thank you," you tell her.

Nastya gives you a passionate kiss and then pulls away.

"Anytime, my love," she says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastya has period cramps and Koyla tries to make her feel better.

Nastya was laying down on her bed, curled in on herself in a little ball. Her hoodie is over her head just enough that it's over her eyes to block out the light that worsens her headache. Her pajama pants are loose and also extremely soft, so she strokes the soft pants in an effort to try to distract herself. The pain in her abdomen feels like someone is stabbing her and twisting the knife. She can't tell if she wants to cry or scream or possibly both at the same time. Any of those actions would require energy that she just doesn't have right now. Nastya bites her lip as another wave of pain hits, and she lets out a small whine. Nikolay hears this small whine as he walks through the door.

"Nastya, my sun, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" he questions worriedly.

"I feel like shit," she groans. "I started my period again, and it hurts so bad."

"Oh... Is there anything I can do for you?" Nick asks, slightly awkward. He doesn't have this problem, and Nastya has never really complained about it before, so Nick doesn't really know how to react.

"I need pain medicine. That would help a lot. And maybe some chocolate," Nastya tells him.

"I don't think we have either of those things, Nast. I can go to the store real quick to get them for you," he says.

"Thank you Koyla, but you really don't have to do that."

"I want to do it for you, Nastya. Now try to take a nap while I'm gone."

"I'll try..."

And with that Nastya was soon asleep.

Nastya woke up to the bedroom door opening and quickly closing. She turns over to her other side to see Nick with a large amount of bags. Nastya is slightly confused because she didn't think that medicine and a little bit of chocolate would take this many bags.

"Koyla, why do you have so many bags?" she asks him.

"Well I know what things you like, so I just got all of them," he smiles brightly. Through the pain, Nastya wonders to herself if he realizes what an absolute cutie he is.

"Thank you sweetie, but you really didn't have to do this all for me. I really appreciate it," Nastya says.

"But I wanted to. Now lemme show you what I got for you! I wanted to make sure you're prepared," Nick says.

"Prepared? You make it sound like I'm going somewhere," Nastya laughs. "But show me what you got."

Nick lays all of the bags on the bed. He then starts pulling things out of the first bag.

"So first we have the biggest container of pains medicine that they had along with a two liter of Sprite," Koyla says, handing them both to Nastya so she can take the medicine.

"So am I supposed to drink this straight out of the bottle?" she asks.

"I know you've always wanted to. Just go ahead and do it!" Nick sings.

"Ok ok I'll do it," Nastya says. She gets out the recommended dosage of medicine and takes it while drinking directly from the bottle. After she finishes taking the medicine, Nick pulls out a second bag.

"So I know you wanted chocolate, but I wasn't sure what kind to get you. I decided to get them all," Nick says, dumping out a bag full of different kinds of chocolate.

"Nikolay! This is enough chocolate to last me a week!" Nastya exclaims in shock.

"That's the point," he winks. He then pulls out a third bag. He pulls out a variety of chips and other salty snacks.

"I knew you can't just eat sweet things, so I got some savory options as well," he says. He then pulls out another bag. At this point, Nastya is wondering how much money Koyla has spent today. He starts pulling out clothes. A nice pair of soft sweatpants and a pair of fuzzy socks.

"I knew you would like these," Koyla says quietly. Nastya starts stroking the fuzzy socks in awe.

"You can barely find these anywhere! How did you find these?" Nastya asks him, still mesmerized by the socks.

"I saw them the other day at the store and was planning on getting them. I just knew this was the right time," he says.

"Thank you, Koyla. I really do appreciate this more than you know," Nastya voice cracks and tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Baby girl please don't cry," Koyla pleads. He leans in close to hug her.

"I can't help it. I love you. More than you know," she says.

"I love you too Nastya. Now I have one of my oversized hoodies in my closet that is calling your name. Would you like me to get it for you while you change into these sweatpants and put the socks on?" 

"I would love that. Thank you."

"Anything for you my darling."

While Koyla moves to get the hoodie from the closet, Nastya goes to put on the clothes. The sweatpants fit just right so they aren't pressing on her stomach and causing more pain. The socks are so soft, and she feels like she is walking on clouds. Koyla hands her the hoodie for her to put on, and it falls down to her mid thigh. The sleeves are extremely long. She sees Koyla picking up the candy from the bed and decides to sneak up behind him. She starts whacking Koyla with the extremely long sleeves.

"Oh no! The great mighty Anastasia Kreslina has gotten me! How will I ever recover?" Nick falls to his knees dramatically.

Both Koyla and Nastya laugh at this. Nastya then winces at the pain she feels in her stomach while Koyla looks concerned. He guides her over to the bed to lay down. Koyla turns the light off and awkwardly stands, not knowing if she should stay or leave.

"Koyla?" Nastya asks.

"Yes?"

"Would you come cuddle with me?" Nastya asks sweetly.

"Of course I would," Nick says.

Nick gets into bed beside her and draws up the blanket so it is covering both of them. They get close, and Koyla hugs Nastya from behind. Nastya reaches her arm out in front of her, and Koyla is confused as to what she is reaching for. She then takes a chocolate bar off of their nightstand, removes the packaging, and bites into it. Koyla can't help but laugh a little bit.

"I really love chocolate, you know?" Nastya says.

"Yes, I know."


End file.
